


Bathroom Bangin' [fanart]

by Jajs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Graffiti, I don't know what to tell you they're just having a nice time!, a sink?, just like, suckin' tiddies in the bar bathroom, tits lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/pseuds/Jajs
Summary: Emma and Regina fucking in an honestly not too disgusting bar bathroom! There are definitely grosser bathrooms to fuck in!





	Bathroom Bangin' [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacedparrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacedparrilla/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fuck Everything Bar Regina Fucking Mills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498450) by [lacedparrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacedparrilla/pseuds/lacedparrilla). 

THANK YOU LP for these horny idiots and their sexy dyke bar shenanigans! 

And THANK YOU to our sqsn mods! They are so fantastic and work their asses off. 

Thank you thank you thank you all!


End file.
